


Jackal's Game

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Spider-Girl
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: What was meant to be a sprawling MC2 based epic fic that petered out after a few chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Jackal’s Game  
Book One: Family Matters  
Prologue

She stumbled from the chamber barely able to stand. “My dear there are some clothes for you in the small dresser by the mirror,” A voice said. “You should put them on before you come out to talk face to face with me.” She didn’t need clothes she thought as she tried to shape shift some out of her body but nothing happened. “Your powers are gone my dear put on the clothes I left for you and come out we have much to talk about April Parker.” It was then that she saw her face reflected in a small mirror by the doorway it was the face and hairstyle she wore when she was pretending to be April Parker May’s cousin.

She dropped to her knees in shock at the face staring back at her. It wasn’t her real face but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t change it back. “I am losing my patience April, your sister is arriving and if you are not out here when she drops through the skylight I might have to hurt her.” The voice said angrily. May the thought of her being harmed snapped her out of her shock enough to go to the dresser and pull on the simple sweats inside. She made her way out through the door just as the skylight opened and May dressed in costume dropped in.

“April it really is you,” May said rushing forward and pulling her into a hug. “I didn’t believe it when I got the call that you’d be here.” She didn’t know how to respond to that so she stood there stiffly while May hugged her. “How did you survive the explosion?”

“I saved her,” the voice said again and May turned obviously surprised toward the sound. Her own eyes followed and she saw that the voice was coming from a monitor on the wall displaying the image of a heavily bandaged man. “I am also the man responsible for one of you being alive in the first place I cloned the infant May Parker for Norman Osborn.”

She could feel May tensing preparing to take them out of there. “That’s why you altered my face and took my powers away isn’t it?” She demanded before May could take any action. “You knew I wasn’t the real Mayday Parker so you wanted to keep me from being a threat.” Even after what her other self had shown her about how the world would be without May it still hurt to admit she was probably the clone.

“I don’t know for sure which of you is the clone; the only man who ever did was Norman Osborn,” The man on the screen said shaking his heavily bandaged head. “The last few times I asked him about which of you was real and which was not the answer changed I believe towards the end even he forgot which of you was the real May Parker.” She watched as the man turned looking at something behind him where ever he was then turned back. “I changed your appearance because I knew that your symbiote abilities would be burned out by the process that saved your life.” She glanced over at May who looked as if she was listening intently. “I figured giving you the face of April Parker the identity you adopted would be the safest way to return you to your family in your de-powered state.” The man then laughed. “You don’t have to worry though your symbiote powers are probably gone for good your hereditary powers should return in the next few months as your body recovers.” She felt a sense of relief at those words she wouldn’t remain helpless. “Now May Parker we must discuss the fee for saving the life of your sister and returning her to you.”

“Fee,” May said warily. She didn’t blame her for being wary this man knew a great deal about them and their identity and they had no idea who was under those bandages. “What kind of fee and how did you know my cell number to call me and make me come here?” She wondered what May meant by that.

“The fee is just a simple message to pass on to your father,” the man said and she could hear the smile in his voice. “I need you to tell him not to be so hard on April just because he thinks she’s a clone.” The man’s voice got even more pleased. “After all he is a clone himself and shouldn’t take his identity issues out on his new daughter.”

“My father is not a clone,” May said angrily approaching the screen. “How dare you suggest that at some point in my life my father has been replaced by a clone I’d know if he’d been replaced.” She recognized that tone of voice it was the same one she’d used when she insisted she was the real May.

“The original Spiderman died long before either of you were born,” The man said and he was gone replaced by a photograph of a skeleton wearing a Spiderman suit laying at the bottom of something. “Your father and the man you know as Kaine are two of the surviving clones of the original Spiderman.” The man said reappearing. “Ask your father all about it when you see him,” he said and then May looked panicked. “You should leave my warehouse now it will explode in a few moments.”

May was already in motion grabbing her and carrying her out of the skylight. May was swinging the two of them away from the building when it exploded the force causing them to crash to the ground. “Are you alright?” May asked as she helped her to her feet.

“I think so,” She said to May quietly. “Are you going to ask your dad about what he said?” She really wanted to ask him but after what her other self showed her she knew she didn’t have the right. She would let May make up her mind.

“I don’t have a choice I have to ask him,” May said calmly. “Whoever that man is he knows so much about us that I have to tell Dad everything he said.” May turned toward the sirens approaching the burning building. “Let’s go home.” She didn’t bother pointing out that it wasn’t her home not really and just let May swing them off toward her house.

Jackal’s Game  
Book One:Family Matters  
Chapter One

He heard the glass breaking in the other room and sat up in bed quickly. “Brenda get up someone has broken in,” He said quietly. He saw his wife nod and reach for where she kept her Raptor gear. He pulled on a robe and pulled out a bit of the Goblin tech he kept just in case in the room. There was another noise as the two made their way over to the door. “I’ll go first,” He said quickly. He knew Brenda could handle herself better than he could but the weapon he was carrying might harm her if she was in front of him.

“Be careful,” Brenda said behind him. They entered the room to find it empty except for a broken window. “How did someone break in all the way up here you’d need to be Spidergirl or me to do it.” As soon as she said it he realized the mistake they were making and looked up but it was to later a heavily bandaged figure dropped down knocking them both backwards and then webbing them against the walls.

“What do you want?” He asked noticing Brenda was staying quiet trying to get her claws against the webbing. He needed to keep this guy focused on him so she could get loose. The man seemed to be staring at him for a while before he spoke.

“You look a great deal like your grand father,” the man said darkly. “I have come to warn you soon there will be a civil war in the order of the goblin and depending on who wins they will have different plans for you and your wife.” He looked back at Brenda. “One side will want to wait until you have a child then kill you both to raise the child as the heir of the Green Goblin.” He turned back toward him. “The other will want to drive you insane and make you the heir and replace your wife with a woman of their choosing.”

He saw that Brenda had gotten one claw on the webbing and was beginning to cut it so to keep him occupied he asked. “So you’ve warned us, you can go now.” He didn’t believe for a moment that was the only reason the guy was there.

“I also have a gift for you to help you in the coming struggles,” The man said producing a glass globe filled a dark green liquid. “This is one of the children of the symboite you were once bonded to Lasher you should be able to control it.” The man then dodged Brenda as she tried to claw him and hurled the glass sphere against him.

He felt the symbiote flowing over him as images of it’s memories invaded his mind. He saw flashes of it’s life fighting Venom, merging into a being called hybrid and then being separated from its brothers and sisters. He could feel how alone it was and how it wanted to belong. He let it see his memories of his time with the other symboite and felt it relaxing and accepting his control. He was surprised how quickly it submitted and bonded to him. He felt the symboite pull back form his face and he saw his wife standing there concerned. “He jumped out the window, are you alright?” She asked clearly worried.

“I’m fine but I need to make a call,” He said seeing how clearly worried she was. “It is okay Brenda I can control this symboite just like the last one.” He could tell she was still worried. “But I really need to call Spidergirl because I’m sure that man that attacked us has some connection to my grandfather and her family.”

“Things would be a lot easier if you just let me know who she really is,” Brenda said annoyed. “But I know it’s not your secret to tell.” He gave her a kiss and went to make an unpleasant phone call.

_____

He stood outside his home in the middle of the night waiting for the only other person who understood how complex this situation was. “Hello Kaine,” He called when the other man jumped down. “I’m glad you came.”

“I was surprised to hear from you so the girl is back,” Kaine said staring up at the house. “If you want I can have her taken away and imprisoned for the murders she committed.” He was tempted but April wasn’t the problem at the moment.

“April isn’t the problem or at least not the big problem,” He said. “The person who saved and returned her told May I was a clone and that the real Spiderman died in that smoke stack.” He saw Kaine’s eyes narrow. “He also just attacked Normie Osborne and bonded him to another Symboite.” He could see Kaine’s scowl getting more intense. “According to Normie he moved like I used to.”

“You are not a clone,” Kaine said after a moment. “May wouldn’t be as healthy as she was if you were a clone, the children of clones don’t turn out that well.” He wondered how Kaine knew that but got the impression he shouldn’t ask. “I’ll look into things and see if I can trace where the symboite came from that should give us our best lead.” Kaine looked back toward the house. “Keep tabs on the girl and don’t leave her alone with your family.”

He nodded and watched Kaine jump off. He turned and headed back inside the house wondering if Kaine had kids who’s suffered because he was a clone or perhaps Ben had. He had never really looked to see if Ben had any kids he’d just assumed Ben had taken precautions while he was on the road but what if he hadn’t. Kaine was obsessed with Ben so he’d definitely know if Ben ever had kids who turned out wrong.

____

Rene Desantos smiled as he heard the explosions sounding in the jail cell. It looked like his followers had finally located him and he would be rejoining the order of the Goblin to help them move forward with their plans. He stood up as the guards outside his cell fell before the hooded goblin riding on a glider arrived and tore the door away from his cell. “It is about time,” He said steping forward. “So who are you?”

“I am the Demogoblin and I am your death.” The hooded figure said grabbing him by the throat as a grotesque yellow face leaned toward him with a long red tongue that licked his face. “But first I need the names of all the other Goblins who must die.” The creature put a hand on his head and it seemed to flow into his skin and the names of the Goblin cult members began to flash through his mind along with their bases, accounts and other secrets. “Such information you had no wonder these jailers protected you so.”

He felt terror like he’s never known and found himself pissing in fear causing the thing holding him to laugh and taunt him. “I’ll do anything give you anything just let me live,” He begged and the thing dropped him into the puddle of his own urine beneath him. “Please let me live,” he begged and heard himself whimper.

“All right Desantos,” The creature said smiling. “I will allow you to live a while longer provided you do not warn the order of the Goblins that I am coming for them or give their names to your jailers.” He creature smiled agian. “If you do either then I will return for you but first I will pay your family a visit and bring their heads to you do you understand?”

“Yes I understand,” He said quickly and the creature hoped on it’s glider and was gone. He huddled against himself not even bothering to leave there was no point he would stay here and keep his mouth shut so that creature would leave his family alone and let him live.

____

“We lost a lot of good men to this lunatic in a mask Kaine while you were out on your personal bussiness,” Whedon said clearly annoyed with him. He ignored the agent and looked at the monitor showing the huddled form of Rene Desantos. “Are you listening to me Kaine?”

“Has Desontos revealed anything or is he just hiding in the corner whimpering,” He asked turning toward the agent. He looked back at the surveillance footage and frowned there was something disturbingly familiar about this Demogoblin. He also doubted it was a coincidence that it showed up just as the past was being dug up.

“He refuses to say anything just whimpers a lot,” Whedon said clearly disgusted. “We were so close to gettting him to talk but now I don’t think he’ll say a damn thing ever.” He privately agreed they had the audio from the cell of the Demogoblin’s command and he doubted Desantos would ever talk now.

“You might have some luck if you point out that the Demogoblin never said how long he’d leave him alive,” He said to Whedon seeing the other man turn back toward him. “I have a suspicion that when the other members of the Order of the Goblin are dead Desantos time will have run out.”

“Perhaps if I can convince Desantos of that we can still turn him,” Whedon said. “Or perhaps our other prisoner the so called Goblin Queen can be convinced to help us when we reveal the Order of the Goblins is going to be killed.” Even as Whedon said it he was hit with a powerful precognitive vision Fury in her cell with the Demogoblin.

“We need to go to Fury’s prison location immediately,” He said vehemently. “Demogoblin is going there next.” He was glad that Whedon didn’t ask for details as he was aware of his occaisional precognitive visions. “If we hurry we can end this,” He said not quiet believing it any time Goblins are involved things never go so well.

_____

 

Whedon watched standing back with the sniper as Kaine engaged the Demogoblin which was currently trying to kill Elan Dujune who was cowering in her cell as the two went at it. He looked over at the snipers. “Have any of you got a shot on the Demogoblin yet?”

“No sir, they keep moving too fast I can’t get a bead on them.” He focused on the fight and saw Kaine getting the upper hand at last slamming the attacker off his glider and pinning him to the wall. “Looks like the fight is over sir,” the sniper said.

He should have known as soon as the young soldier opened his mouth that they were going to regret it. Elan Dujune jumped form her crouch onto the glider and activating it’s weapons blew a hole through the wall. He started to order the Sniper to take her out but she was already rocketing away as the Demogoblin screamed. “No you let her escape from us now our work will be harder,” It screamed. “We must leave another way.” It screeched and then it exploded into liquid rushing over Kain and throwing him down. It was a bloody symboite leaving a naked man laying there helples as it flushed itself down the toilet.

“Get to the Sewer controls and find out where we can stop that thing in the pipes,” He snapped and headed to check on Kaine. “Are you allright?” He asked once he got close to the other man.

“Isn’t that a guard from the last prison,” Kaine said brushing his hand away and standing up. “I think his name is Jenkins or something.” He looked over at the man and he did look familiar. “You should get the techs in here to go over this place with a fine tooth comb I’m going to track down Fury before she gets too far.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jackal’s Game  
Book One: Family Matters  
Chapter Two

She sat feeding Benji his lunch after assuring Peter during his latest hourly phone call that she was all right. She knew he was worried but with May at School and April with him at the police lab where he could run some covert blood test but she and Benji where fine. “May I join your Mrs. Parker,” A voice said and she turned to see a heavily bandaged man. She recognized him instantly from the description. “Do not worry I am not here to hurt you after all in a way we are family.” He began to remove the bandages from his face revealing a bald head covered in hideous badly healed scars. “I apologize for my appearance but I need you to look closer.”

She did as he requested hoping to keep him focused on her and not Benji when she saw it. “You’re a clone of Peter aren’t you,” She said as underneath the scars were a set of eyes that matched Peter’s perfectly and his facial structure was still there.

“Yes,” He said as he sat down. “I was created by the Jackal to be a lab assistant Peter’s body and mind paired with the Jackal’s knowledge and forced to obey his every order completely.” He then laughed bitterly. “He gave me to Osborne when they made their deal ordering me to take every order of Osborne’s as if it came from him.” He then got a haunted look. “Osborne delighted in punishing me for imagined disobedience even though I could never disobey him.” She realized where the scars he was covered with came from and suppressed a shudder.

“Why are you hear?” She asked once she got over the horror at what this man with Peter’s face had faced. She found it hard not to instinctively trust him but she couldn’t forget he claimed to be the one who cloned May all those years ago and brought April back to life.

“Osborne’s last order was I was to wait for him and serve the order of the Goblin until he returned at which point he would be my only master again.” He smiled then. “Your husband and daughter defeated him which meant I was finally free to act to attempt to make up for the crimes I was forced to participate in that is why I restored April to you and why I am here now.” He pulled a folder form his coat. “Did you know that Ben Reilly had a son,” He said and she was shocked. “Yes, Norman knew and used the pregnant mother as a test for something he intended for you and Peter if you ever had more children.” He looked grave. “The mother was exposed to a specially designed toxin that affected the boy’s development it accelerated his spider powers so they emerged in child hood.” She found herself involuntarily looking at her son who was happily spreading strained peas around on his hair chair. “When puberty arrived the toxin revealed it’s full effect and the boy began to die.” She was still staring at her son in horror at what this man was hinting at. “Osborne was determined that only the child he intended to use would exist so he wanted any other Spider heirs destroyed.” The man looked over at Benji. “I do not know for sure if the Order of the Goblin managed to carry out his will and dose you with the toxin but for the sake of my nephew there I have brought you this.” He pulled out a disk and sat it on the table. “This disk contains all the files on the toxin, how to identify it and how to treat it.” He then got up. “Goodbye Mrs. Parker give your husband my regards and tell him that I hope that disk is not needed.”

He began to put his bandages back in place when she stared at the folder he’d left and the small picture of a boy who looked a lot like Peter sticking out of it. “Wait, did Ben Reilly’s son die?” She asked thinking how much like him Benji might look when he was older.

“No, Kaine saved him though there were side effects,” The man said. “The method he used was unorthodox and he didn’t know the real cause of the boy’s disease he assumed it was because Ben was a clone.” The man smiled then. “Clones can have perfectly normal children so you needn’t worry about your future grand children both May and April whichever is the clone will have normal kids.” He finished securing his bandages. “After all me, Peter and Kaine’s other neices and nephews are doing fine.” She was so shocked by the implications of that statement that she couldn’t react in time to say anything else as he turned and disappeared form the room.

She stared down at the file on the desk and the disk and immediately got up to grab the phone. She had to tell Peter about this visit and hope and pray that Benji wasn’t suffering from some toxin Norman Osborne cooked up to keep her and Peter from having any other children.

____

“I’ll be right there,” Peter said as he hung up the phone. She had been sitting there bored out of her mind while he used the police lab equipment to run test after test on her blood. She wondered why he couldn’t have just taken the blood samples and left her at the house. “We have to go April the bandaged man paid Mary Jane and Benjy a visit.”

“Are they all right,” She asked concerned and noticed he seemed a bit surprised by her concern. She was trying the least he could do was do the same since he was a clone himself. She was reminded of the time before her death and how miserable she’d been in his house she really hoped it would eventually be different this time.

“MJ says he didn’t hurt them but he made some disturbing claims about Benjy so we are going to pick them up and pull May out of school and then we are all heading to Oscorp to get some answers.” He sounded tired. “I just wish Reed was here he’d be a lot of help fixing this mess.”

She recalled hearing something about the Fantastic Five suffering some kind of tragedy in Latveria during that mess with Doom a few weeks ago but she hadn’t paid much attention. The Fantastic Five didn’t matter very much to her but based on Peter’s tone they did to him. “Does it really bother you that you might be a clone?” She asked once they were in the car driving toward the house.

“Honestly, for a long time it really bothered me but then I got over the questions about it and put it behind me,” He said as he drove a bit faster than he should. “I hadn’t thought about it in years until...” He didn’t finish but she knew what he wasn’t saying.

“Until I came along,” She said careful to keep the bitterness out of her voice. “That’s why you disliked me so much the fact I made you wonder about your daughter just like you wondered about yourself.”

“Part of it,” Peter said grimly. “Also you were part Symboite and aside from what the costume did for May I don’t have fond memories of the Venom Symboite or its children.” She could understand that.

“You know I originally didn’t save May,” She said and he slammed on breaks and pulled over to the side of the road staring at her. “In the explosion in the original time line I lived and screwed things up terribly so that me came back in time and showed me her memories that’s why I saved May.” She could see the tension in his face. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this I just want you to know I want things to be different this time.”

“I want things to be different this time too,” Peter said after an uncomfortable silence. “I think from now on April we should start over and leave the past in the past.” She wondered what it cost him to say that but still she was glad to hear it.

“Thank you, Peter,” She wasn’t ready to try calling him dad yet despite how much she desperately wanted to. “We should get to the house and make sure Mary Jane and Ben are all right.” He nodded and pulled out a bit too sharply into traffic. She could hear the horns blaring but she felt better for once maybe things would be different this time.

____

“It’s good that you were able to recapture Fury so quickly,” Whedon said as they arrived in the lab. “I don’t think we needed her running loose while we are trying to deal with that symbiote.” He ignored the other man he had rushed to recaptured Fury to keep May safe the mad woman knew her identity. “The lab techs say they have found something out about the symbiote that was using the guard.”

“Yes sir we have,” said one of the lab techs. “The symboite has been altered substantially none of our normal counter meassures of heat or sonics will work against it.” He did not like the sound of that the vulnerabilities were the only chance they had against the damn things. “But those alterations seem to have come with a price our test on the traces left behind show it has a life span of only seventy two hours.”

“That doesn’t seem practical,” Whedon said quickly. “There was an awful lot of effort put into making that thing and if it only lives seventy two hours it can’t finish off the entire Order of the Goblin like it claimed.”

“Unless its condition is treatable by the party who made it,” He volunteered. “It would make an excellent control mechanism for such a symbiote stay loyal or die in three days.” He would certainly consider it if he was going to use a weapon like that.

“Could that be possible or is its condition un-treatable,” Whedon asked the tech’s quickly. He saw them scrambling over their notes to check. “Well is there anything to Kaine’s theory?” He could tell Whedon was annoyed with them.

“It’s possible sir,” another tech said. “Any person or group capable of this level of modification to a symbiote could probably pull it off if they designed these flaws intentionally.” The tech then got extremely nervous. “However, we can’t say for sure without a large sample from the symbiote to work with our intitial test used up the few samples we collected.”

“Did you think to test for the source of the symbiote,” He asked before Whedon started yelling at them. “Surely you can tell the which symbiote it came from all of them on Earth have been in government hands at some point.”

“Yes, it came from the yellow and red one of the life foundation symbiotes.” The first tech said quickly. “According to records it was believed lost to operatives of the Order of the Goblin a few years ago after the death of Donna Diego it’s host.”

“Perhaps we are dealing with a power struggle inside the order of the Goblin where one of the members is killing off their rivals to Desantos throne.” Whedon said in response. “That or our information was wrong and someone else got possession of that Symbiote.”

He felt his private phone vibrating but he didn’t reach for it. “I’ll head out and see if I can get a lead,” He could feel Whedon’s eyes on him but the other man knew enough not to call him back. There working relationship was good at the moment and he knew Whedon had no reason to challenge him yet but if this situation continued to get more and more complicated that day might arrive soon.

“This is Kaine,” he answered as soon as he was alone. “What is it Parker?” He could barely understand the man he was clearly up set and on edge. “Parker you need to speak slower I’m having trouble following you.”

“Just get to Oscorp Kaine,” Peter said after a moment. “I’ll fill you in when you get here, all you need to know is that bandaged man turned up at my house while Mary Jane and Ben were alone.” He felt a sense of urgency then and hanging up the phone began to make his way to Oscorp as fast as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackal’s Game  
Book One: Family Matters  
Chapter Three

She had no idea why the Parkers, Normie’s old family friends had shown up in mass followed by Kaine of all people but Normie had locked himself and them in the lab and told her that he’d explain what he could later. She was beginning to suspect that the Parker family might have some connection to Spidergirl since she was the only one Normie would go this out of his way for. It hit her then that the daughter was the perfect build to actually be Spidergirl. She felt stunned she’d never made the connection but it made perfect sense Mr. Parker was missing a leg and Spiderman disappeared suddenly as if some terrible injury had forced him out of the hero game.

She sat down on a nearby chair and just stared at her hands. She now understood why Spidergirl kept her identity secret even from her allies she was just a kid and if anyone actually knew that they’d never take her seriously. “You finally figured it out didn’t you,” A voice said and she spun to see the bandaged man who’d bonded Normie to the new symboite standing behind her.

“You,” she wished she had her gear with her. “What are you doing here?” She wondered what else was going to happen. She wanted to know why they simply couldn’t be left alone and why all this crazyness involving Spidergirl kept intruding on her and Normie’s life.

“I need you to give this to Kaine,” He said holding out a thick envelope and when she didn’t take it he set it down on a nearby table. “Inside is everything I know about the Order of the Goblin and this Demogoblin that is hunting them the man behind it is a mystery but I believe they have some connection to your husband’s cursed family.” He started to turn away. “Get that to Kaine as soon as he comes out of that room it is important but please wait till he comes out there is no need to intrude on that families terrible moment.” He was then gone in a flash of light and she was staring at the spot he was for a few seconds before she pulled out her phone.

“Brenda, this isn’t a good time,” Normie said and he sounded awful. She could hear what sounded like crying in the back ground but she couldn’t wait. “Brenda what is it?” He asked apparently guessing she wasn’t just calling out of frustration.

“That bandaged man was here again he left something for Kaine,” She said and heard Normie curse. She wasn’t surprised when seconds later he was asking if she was okay. “I’m fine but Kaine should probably come get this thing.” After she had assured Normie that she was okay again they hung up and she hoped he’d be with Kaine.

She was disappointed when Kaine emerged alone and she pointed out the material. Kaine lifted it and frowned but then opened it. “I want to help Kaine,” she said as she started to head back into the room. “I’ve figured out what’s going and I’d like to help my husband and my friend.”

Kaine turned back toward her with a suspicious scowl and then seemed to relax. “Now isn’t the time but before this is over I have a feeling you’ll get your chance to help but keep your distance for now that family just got some very bad news concerning their son.” She nodded and sat back down she would talk try to talk to Spidergirl on her own when the time was right.

_____

He entered the room to hear Peter and the Osborne boy assuring Mary Jane that it looked good for curing the boy of the toxin Norman Osborne’s lackeys had infected him with. He almost wished Osborne was still alive so he could kill him in the most painful way possible. He glanced back down at the note included with the assortment of dvd’s loaded supposedly with information on the order of the Goblin and the new Demogoblin. “What is it?” May asked and he saw determination in her eyes she wanted to know what was going on.

“He included a note that says he’ll introduce us to the rest of our surviving family eventually,” He said seeing Peter and Mary Jane look up at him in shock. He was extremely unnerved by the existence of this clone he didn’t know about. He had thought he knew everything the Jackal was up to but now he wasn’t sure.

“He said something similar when he showed up at the house,” Mary Jane said still looking as if she was going to fall apart but forcing herself to focus on what was going on and help. He had to admire that. “He implied there were other children of clones out there aside from Ben’s son that was poisoned.”

He hoped Peter wasn’t going to ask him any more questions about Reilly as he’d already said it wasn’t his place to reveal anything about the boy. “Could Ben have had any more kids?” Peter asked instead which surprised him. “You stalked him for years so you would know?”

“I watched him very closely and as far as I know he only had one child.” There were only a few other disturbing possibilities to explain any other potential children and he wasn’t going to be the one to bring them up.

“What about you?” The former symbiote hybrid clone said. “Was Mary Jane the first person you ever slept with or could there be some other children out there from you?” He could see how everyone was looking extremely uncomfortable.

“I’m very sure I don’t have any other children out there,” Peter said obviously working to keep his temper in check. “The only explanation then is there are other clones besides this one that we don’t know about?”

“A few weeks ago I’d have insisted that was impossible but now after all this I have to admit it might be possible.” He could tell everyone was worried by those implications. “However, I can’t see Osborne allowing any other clones or their children to live.” He could tell instantly that everyone had been hoping to avoid thinking about that.

“There is one other possibility he might have been referring to Spidercide,” Peter said sounding grim. “You should make sure he’s still on ice in that storage facility.” He hadn’t even considered the insane protoplasmic clone as an option. “But for now we should check out those disk you were given Kaine and find out what you can safely give Whedon.”

 

They set down and began going through those disk. He knew Whedon would be ecstatic as the entire order of the Goblin would go down thanks to these. There were names, dates, bank accounts and photos of the entire international structure. He could see how horrified Osborne was to see family friends and more than a half dozen employees on the list of members of the order of the Goblin.

He put aside the ones he could give Whedon for sure and they checked the one on the Demogoblin. That one was mostly empty just a mention of someone they Order of the Goblin called the failure and how they’d tried to have him eliminated. There was some information there about the Parker family so he set it into the pile for those that needed to be recopied without certain things.

____

“Hello Mr. Tyne, hope you don’t mind me dropping in unannounced.” The bandaged man said form where he was sitting in his living room. He had been expected this ever since Kaine called to let him know. “You look a lot like your father but then all of you Parker children look like him.”

He didn’t rise to the bait just asked, “Why are you hear?” He had another question he wanted to ask but it could wait. He watched as the man unwound his bandages revealing his scared face. He then pulled on a familiar black faceless full head mask. “And why are you dressed as Mr. Nobody?”

“I’m taking the name as the real Nobody is still rotting in prison and I need an identity.” The man said with a shrug. “I was certainly called nobody enough by Osborn so it is the perfect fit to carry out my work for the Jackal if he comes back like he always said he would.” He was glad all the practice to keep from reacting when he was in his human form had paid off. “That’s one of the three reasons I’m here to warn you that if the Jackal lives then I’ll betray all of you even if I don’t want to.” The man stood revealing he’d acquired all of Mr. Nobody’s suit and tech as he stood. “The second reason is to inform you that you have forty eight hours to tell the Parkers the truth about your past or I will do it for you.”

“And the final reason.” He wasn’t surprised at the ultimatum he’d expected. “And is Peter really a clone?” He asked the question that had been bugging him ever since Kaine informed him of what was going on. He’d always grown up believing that his father was the clone and Peter the original. His father had died believing that and he’d like to know for sure.

“I honestly don’t know for sure but I felt telling April he was might do some good.” The man said as he walked toward the window. “The Jackal and Osborn both claim to know who is real and have manipulated the other at the end of the day it doesn’t matter really.” The man then turned back to him with a shrug. “The final thing I have to tell you is that there are thirteen Spiders still alive in this world and one of them is your father the clone that died for Peter was quickly grown replacement that’s why it melted.” The man vanished in a flash of light then leaving him alone with that statement.

He sat himself down careful to keep from slipping into his demonic form out of reflex in response to his out of control emotions. He grabbed his phone and dialed Kaine’s number. “Kaine, I need to see you now meet me at the usual place and come alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading what I'd finished of this.


End file.
